Spectacular Spider-Gwen
by cornholio4
Summary: A Spider-Gwen universe inspired by the Spectacular Spider-Man show and their Spider-Woman gets visited by the Spectacular Spider-Man during the Spider-Verse events. See how Spider-Woman reacts. Oneshot drabble.


**So this is taking place during the Spider-Verse event and the Spectacular Spider-Man form the cartoon is sent to recruit a version of Spider-Gwen that is modelled after the Spider-Gwen comic.**

 **I plan to do another Spectacular Peter X Liz story soon.**

Gwen Stacy was through with another day at Midtown High whistling to herself as she tried to ignore the students led to ignore the words of the fellow students at Midtown about the topic that was all they could talk about since the School term started again after the summer vacation.

"Parker was a dweeb but to have this happened... Sheesh, I never wanted this..." Sally Avril was telling her best friend Liz Allan who nodded in agreement and Gwen just put her pink hood up. She heard similar words from the likes of Flash Thompson who was telling his friend Hobie Brown about how they used to be friends. Gwen looked to her phone and saw that it was a text from her father:

 **The chief wants me to go out on Spider-Woman patrol again.**

 **Dad**

Gwen wanted to scream out loud but decided some time to patrol would be good, she ran to the alleyway and changed into her masked alter ego known as Spider-Woman and then began web slinging away there were mutterings as the nearby students noticed her which Gwen was not getting used to.

"What did my bro ever do to you, killer!" Eddie Brock shouted trying to throw empty cans at her with such venom in his eyes and Gwen was not able to face him. She did not mean to do it, she did not know it was him... he was big scaly and like a lizard... she did not know until it was too late... she doubt she could even look to Peter's aunt May or uncle Ben in good conscious again.

She was known as a killer to New York and there was a police taskforce tasked with tracking her down and it was led by her father Captain George Stacy! She tried to make up for it by using her powers to combat crime like tackling the criminal empire led by Tombstone who was New York City's Big Man of Crime. It was not helped that Tombstone's true identity was wealthy businessman Lonnie Lincoln who was respected through New York and helped to fund the Daily Bugle's campaign against her along with J. Jonah Jameson the owner and publisher of the Daily Bugle.

She remembered when she first found out he was the Big Man and made the foolish mistake of confronting him in his office and he made an offer to join him and when he refused he sent the cops after her so she had to flee. The next afternoon on the TV news station was a press conference by Tombstone was him making a statement saying he wanted to help out in the fight to catch the masked killer and vigilante. She could do nothing but glare as he made his speech with Jameson, Norman Osborn one of his business partners and father of Gwen's classmate Gwen, her father and Peter's own aunt and uncle seated behind him:

" _Peter Parker was a promising young man with a bright future in front of him, until he was beaten up and killed by this Spider-Woman in his own high school! Now this killer thinks she can make us forget her heinous crime by going after common criminals, she thinks she can erase her callous ending of a bright mind? As his teachers and family have said he showed a lot of promise, had I known of him behind his tragic death I may have saved him an internship at my company but he deserved to be remembered. We must honour his death by making sure his killer is brought to justice, he must not have died in vain!_ "

Gwen turned off the TV as the audience were making their applause known but Gwen knew the criminal kingpin was right about one thing, she was responsible for Peter not knowing what he was at the time or not but vowed to keep doing what she was doing to honour his memory, his last words was that he wanted to be a hero like she could be so she would be the hero that Peter thought she could be.

Suddenly her Spider-Sense went off and she saw a large man in Victorian styled clothing lunging at her and she jumped down to the top of a building and wondered if her life could get any weirder and sure enough...

Then some sort of portal opened up and out came someone around her age in a full body spider based costume like hers only red and blue with webbing. This new stranger took Gwen and jumped down to a dark alleyway to hide. "He is a member of a family called the Inheritors, he hunts people with spider powers around existence, I come from a different world and part of a team of Spider based heroes from different words stopping them. Does this make any sense to you because I kind of needed it explained to me about three times before it did to me?" the stranger asked.

"Kind of, I dealt with a lot of weird things in my life and you kind of came out of a portal so yeah..." Gwen said in a simple tone of voice wondering how her life could be so weird that THIS did not phase her much. "Who are you, Spider-Man or something?" Gwen questioned and the stranger nodded.

"Yeah and the guy I am Peter Parker under this mask is who most of us are." Spider-Man told her and Gwen took a step back fearing that she might have heard him wrong. "Was it something I said... hey!" Spider-Man said as Gwen ripped off his mask to reveal the spitting image of her lost friend.

In his world did he get bitten instead of her and was she dead in his universe? So Peter got spider powers in different world? All these questioned did not bother Gwen as she instantly grasped Peter into a hug with tears in her eyes under her mask.

She knew that he was not her Peter but at the moment she did not care, she needed this...

 **This was something I felt was missing from the Spider-Verse event as I read the Edge of Spider-Verse issue where Spider-Gwen first appeared and I got excited to learn more and this scene popped into my head. However we did not really see when Spider-Gwen met Peter and saw who he was under his mask.**


End file.
